steampunkcraftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steampunk Films
The_league_of_Extraordinary_Gentlemen_movie.jpg Laputa_Castle_in_the_Sky.jpg FullMetalAlchemist.PNG Steamboy.jpg From movies about neo-Victorian realms and films that feature a steampunk aesthetic, there have been many different creative steampunk interpretations on the big screen over the years. Below is a list of Steampunk movies (from Wikipedia). Don't see your favorite Steampunk related film? Feel free to add it! {| class="sortable wikitable" ! style="background:#DC7C03; width=9%" | Year ! style="background:#DC7C03; width=25%" | Title |- style="background:#fffff6 " | align="center" | 1931 | Frankenstein |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1935 | Bride of Frankenstein |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1954 | 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1958 | The Fabulous World of Jules Verne |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1959 | Journey to the Center of the Earth |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1960 | The Time Machine |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1961 | Master of the World |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1961 | Mysterious Island |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1964 | First Men in the Moon |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1974 | The Island at the Top of the World |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1976 | At the Earth's Core |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1978 | Warlords of Atlantis |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1979 | Time After Time |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1985 | Return to Oz |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1985 | Young Sherlock Holmes |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1984 | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1986 | Laputa: Castle in the Sky |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1990 | Back to the Future Part III |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1994 | The City of Lost Children |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1999 | Wild Wild West |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 1999 | Sleepy Hollow |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2001 | Atlantis: The Lost Empire |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2001 | Metropolis |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2001 | Vidocq |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2002 | Turn A Gundam |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2002 | The Time Machine |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2002 | Treasure Planet |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2003 | The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2004 | Hellboy |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2004 | Howl's Moving Castle |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2004 | Steamboy |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2004 | Van Helsing |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2004 | Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2005 | The Brothers Grimm |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2006 | The Prestige |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2007 | Stardust |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2007 | Perfect Creature |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2007 | The Golden Compass |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2008 | Hellboy 2: The Golden Army |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2008 | City of Ember |-style="background:#fffff6" |align="center"|2008/2009 |''Mutant Chronicles'' |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2009 | Sherlock Holmes |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2010 | Forewarned |- style="background:#fffff6" | align="center" | 2010 | Jonah Hex} Category:Steampunk_History